Bleach: Death and Rebirth
by Nixie the Bloody Pixie
Summary: Fate seems to enjoy screwing the Sexta Espada over quite a few times. At least that's what Grimmjow thinks when he has to look after the newest addition to Aizen's Army known as Shelly Langley. How will Grimmjow cope with this new Arrancar? Rated M for violence and future citrus scenes!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I most certainly don't own Bleach but if Tite Kubo is willing to negotiate then what about giving me half of the… no? Alright fine!**

Just something that I thought could be a little funny writing for all you Bleach-fans out there.

* * *

Prologue

The _Sexta_ Espada growled as his Zanpakuto clashed with that damned black blade his opponent wielded. Sweat poured down from his forehead, and he irritated wiped it away with the back of his hand.

_I… cannot be defeated by him! I am the king!'_ the _Sexta _Espada thought angrily as he fell back to examine his opponent, and for a brief moment his eyes lingered at the two women behind him. Auburn and pinkish white met his eyes, and he let the briefest of smiles graze his lips when his aqua eyes met red orbs. Her soft eyes lingered at him too, and he saw her lips move but he couldn't hear the words she said. The girl Aizen had kidnapped widened her ash-gray eyes, and stared at the girl beside her as her own lips formed words Grimmjow didn't hear.

"It's not like you to be unfocused Grimmjow... what's distracting you?"

Grimmjow's eyes returned to his opponent, and with a devilish smirk he held out his sword with the tip pointing towards the sand.

**"Grind... Pantera..." **

An enormous wave of dust surrounded the blue-haired Espada, only to be dissolved when a shockwave tore through the silent air.

"Now Kurosaki... let us begin..." Grimmjow said casually, as he glared at the Substitute Shinigami before him.

* * *

Yeah you all probably hate me right now for only making such a short intro but hey I'm still working on this masterpiece so please have patience!

***IMPORTANT* Any lemons you may desire between the paired characters can only be fulfilled by reviewing the story where you state such things or through a PM! Just so you know!**


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I most certainly don't own Bleach but if Tite Kubo is willing to negotiate then what about giving me half of the… no? Alright fine!**

First **real** chapter! YAAAAAAAAY!

* * *

I

"You've gotta be fucking _kidding_ me!" Grimmjow growled as he watched the green-eyes Espada before him.

The fucking nerve of that guy had just created a whole new level of stupidity in Grimmjow's eyes, and with the reactions around him he was sure that the other Espada thought the same. If Ulquiorra thought that he was going to… to… to _take care of_ one of Aizen's newest creations, then he was sadly (fucking) mistaking because there was no way in HELL that he was gonna keep that emotionless bitch behind the _Cuatro_ Espada company, until she was experienced enough to wander around on her own.

The female Arrancar behind Ulquiorra only reached just below Grimmjow's shoulder, and she looked frail enough to break if she wasn't handled with the utmost care. Her skin looked soft to the eyes, and was a few shades warmer than Ulquiorra's deathly pale skin-color. Her eyes were reddish-orange, and were framed by thick, dark lashes. Her hair was almost as pale as snow, and if it wasn't for the pink that slowly seeped into it at the ends then Grimmjow would have labeled her an albino on the spot. All in all, she was a neat little thing.

"I can assure you that I am not kidding, Grimmjow. You are to make sure she stays out of any form of unintentional fighting, until Aizen-sama orders her otherwise. You will do as he commands." Ulquiorra said, and a roaring laughter was heard from the _Quinto_ Espada, Nnoitra Gilga.

"Oh this is just great! You, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, have become the babysitter of a rookie! Whaddya think he's gonna make ya do next, huh? Wipe my ass with a handkerchief?" Nnoitra grinned, and his comments drew small snickers from around the Espada Commonroom **(AN1)**.

Grimmjow turned around to look at his fellow Espada, and growl in warning before he turned around to shout at Ulquiorra some more, just as a certain silver-haired Shinigami came waltzing into the room.

"Grimmjow, you should be honored and not sullen about this. It was either you or Nnoitra, and I believe that we both know how that would have turned out if she was stronger than him." Gin's voice sounded like he was itching to see the Espada have a fight amongst each other, and Grimmjow had to acknowledge that he was just barely containing his irritation and rage.

"And you believe that it'll be any different with me? Ha, don't make me laugh!" Grimmjow snarled, and glared at Gin as he walked over to the new Arrancar behind Ulquiorra.

"Have you introduced yourself to the Espada, dear?" he asked, and the girl looked at him for a while before she cocked her head sideways and looked at him with confused eyes.

"Your name." Gin explained, and the girl shook her head before she turned her attention towards the Espada in the room, and then she bowed before them before she prepared to speak.

"I am honored to meet you all. I am Shelly Langley."

Her name was met by small nods, grunts of acknowledgement, and snorts of disgust but her eyes never lost their emotionless gaze.

"Now that Shelly-chan has introduced herself, I hope that you all will help her out if she needs information about something. Oh, and Shelly-chan don't fight any of these Arrancars, alright?" Gin looked at the still girl who nodded before she walked over to Grimmjow, and stood right behind him as if he was her new Master.

"Of course, Ichimaru-sama, I will do as you wish." she said in a monotone voice that raised more than one pair of eyebrows when the Espada heard her address him so formally, and Gin waved his hands before him as a light blush dusted his pale cheeks.

"I told you just to call me Gin, Shelly-chan! You don't have to call me Ichimaru-sama. It's embarrassing!" he chuckled, but Shelly shook her head and stared right into Gin's closed eyes.

"Aizen-sama instructed me to be polite, no matter whom the person is, Ichimaru-sama. If you wish I can call you Gin-sama instead?" she looked at him with the same emotionless eyes, and Grimmjow shuddered inwardly as he quickly looked her over.

'_Damn… she's like the female version of Ulquiorra, only difference being that she looks healthier than that damn Nihilist.'_ **(AN2) **he thought as a grim expression covered his face, and finally he ran a hand over his face before he turned his attention towards Gin.

"Fine, I'll do it. What do I need to do with her?" he asked in a tired voice, and Gin's always raised eyebrows lowered slightly as his facial expression turned more serious.

"You just need to make sure that she stays out of trouble, and that her fighting capabilities won't drop. She is to be Aizen's bodyguard at some point… well that's what I've discussed with him and Kaname." Gin answered, and Grimmjow's eyebrows met in a frown. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell Aizen had been thinking, but Nnoitra beat him to it.

"Bodyguard? _Her_? Has Aizen lost his mind or somethin'?" Nnoitra asked casually, only to be slammed against the wall in mere seconds by Shelly, whose eyes looked like they were glowing menacingly.

"I will _not_ tolerate _anyone _badmouthing Aizen-sama! Is that understood, Nnoitra-sama?" she whispered softly into his ear as she slowly strangled him with three of her fingers, and Nnoitra's wide eyes glared at her with rage burning in them. The Espada around the two troublemakers all prepared to draw their weapons if it was necessary, but until Shelly made it clear that she was out for blood they would remain passive.

"Y-you bitch!" Nnoitra gasped out before he tried to pry off her fingers, but she didn't budge one millimeter even though he tried to the utmost of his capabilities.

"Now, now Shelly-chan, let's not let act too hazy!" Gin said cheeringly as he grabbed her shoulder, and clenched tightly around it until the petite female hesitantly let go of Nnoitra, who started gasping for breath, and Grimmjow grinned a few moments as he looked at the girl before him.

'_Well, well… it seems that she ain't a wimp after all.'_ The former _Sexta_ Espada thought to himself, and the grin returned as he watched how Nnoitra looked like someone just had crushed his sandcastle.

* * *

Please review!

**AN1: I don't know if they have a Commonroom but hey Las Notches has more than enough room to have one so yeah... creativity!**

**AN2: N****ihilism is the philosophical doctrine suggesting the negation of one or more putatively meaningful aspects of life. Most commonly, nihilism is presented in the form of existential nihilism, which argues that life is without objective meaning, purpose, or intrinsic value. www dot wikipedia dot wiki / Nihilism**

**Pairings just in case anyone is confused:**

**IchigoXOrihime (This is one of my guilty pleasures… I don't really have a problem with Ichigo being with either Rukia or Orihime)**

**GrimmjowXOC (The main pairing! I've fallen in love with Grimmjow-pairings as long as they don't involve another male!)**

**RukiaXRenji (They will not have **_**that**_** much screentime in the first part of the story but hey who knows?)**

***IMPORTANT* I will NOT – and I repeat NOT – write anything yaoi- or yuri-related whatsoever between the male-characters or female-characters! **


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: I most certainly don't own Bleach but if Tite Kubo is willing to negotiate then what about giving me half of the… no? Alright fine!**

I have made a little mistake it seems. It is not Grimmjow who _currently_ is the _Sexta_ Espada but that gay prick Luppi-whose-surname-I-cannot-remember. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

II

Grimmjow walked down one of the many hallways in Las Notches with Shelly tagging along behind him as quiet as when she had arrived with Ulquiorra not more than half an hour ago. The black cloth she had draped around her body looked quite warm, and with the high temperatures inside Las Notches she was sure to get overheated.

"Oi, lose the cape would ya?" Grimmjow growled, and without a sound Shelly nodded and quickly loosened the short cape that had covered her down to the middle of her thigh, but Grimmjow's eyebrows shot straight to his hairline when he got a look at her clothing.

She was dressed in a white leotard-like outfit with black and pink markings that covered her to around mid-thigh, so the cape had been concealing her dress completely. Her arms were covered by white, separate sleeves that connected to the outfit with black ribbons, and her legs were covered by black tights while her shoes were black with white along the edges. **(AN1)**

"So girl… where's your room?" he asked as if to break the icy tension between the two of them, and Shelly's eyes locked on his for a few moments before she answered.

"I was given the room next to yours, Jaegerjaquez-sama." she muttered silently, and Grimmjow winced when she called him by his surname.

"Listen up, girl! I don't want you to call me by my surname no matter what. Call me Grimmjow, or don't even address me at all. Is that understood?" he growled, and watched as the girl's face became a battlefield of insecurity and determination.

"But Aizen-sama told me to-…" she started, only to get her nose flicked by Grimmjow, and she looked at him with confusion clearly shining in her eyes.

"I don't care what Aizen told you to do. When you're with me then you'll call me Grimmjow. Understood?" he glared at her with menacing eyes, and she slowly nodded as she almost immediately changed her current confident body language to a more submissive one, and Grimmjow nodded clearly satisfied.

"Yes Grimmjow-sam… Grimmjow." she quickly corrected herself, but it was evident that she was not quite comfortable by addressing him so casually.

"Why the hell would you even address anyone so formally, anyway? I thought that you only should do that to Aizen, not to the rest of the bastards coped up in here." Grimmjow said as he stopped walking as fast as before and instead matched her pace, but Shelly didn't meet his eyes as she answered him.

"Aizen-sama told me that I had to be respectful no matter who the person was. He said that it didn't matter if it was an enemy or an ally. I just had to address them as respectfully as possible." Shelly explained, and Grimmjow inwardly groaned loudly. This was going to be like taking on Hell's forces all by himself if he had to break her out of that habit before Aizen declared that she was ready to be active in fighting.

"Grimmjow… may I ask what happened to your left arm?" Shelly asked silently as she looked at the loose clothing that flapped around where his missing limp once had been, and Grimmjow's body tensed a few moments as he remembered what Kaname Tousen had done to him.

"It ain't your business kid, so poke yer nose somewhere else!" he growled, and shot the pink-haired girl a furious look before they continued the silent behavior between them.

"So… what fighting abilities do you have?" he asked, and looked down at the shorter girl but she didn't even look at him.

"I… I have a Zanpakuto, and I am very skilled in hand-to-hand combat." Shelly answered, and Grimmjow nodded slowly before he suddenly stopped all of a sudden, and Shelly looked at him with wonder shining in her eyes.

"Grimmjow-sam… Grimmjow? Is something the matter?" she asked hesitantly before she widened her eyes when she was thrown head first through the air, and crashed through a wall, only to fall down towards the sand beneath her.

Her eyes remained wide as she tried to accommodate what just had happened, before they finally returned to their emotionless state, and she twisted her body around in midair before she landed softly on the sand with her feet first.

"What was that…? Was it an Espada?" she muttered as she gazed up at the dusty hole in Las Notches' wall, before a Reiatsu she knew arrived behind her.

"I ain't gonna let ya go that easily, you fucking bitch. Prepare to meet your maker." Nnoitra's voice reached her a few seconds before she heard the whistle of something sharp cutting through the air, and she quickly jumped out of the way.

"Well you sure are lively huh? Too bad it's all gonna be wasted soon!" Nnoitra grinned as his long tongue licked his lips, and Shelly's nose wrinkled in disgust.

ooOoo

Jushiro Ukitake smiled softly to himself as he watched Orihime Inoue and Rukia Kuchiki train a few meters beneath him while he was drinking some tea.

"Ah there you are! What are you doing here?" someone said behind him, and Ukitake turned around to look up at the Lieutenant of Division 9, Hisagi Shuuhei.

"Oh, hi Shuuhei, I was just taking a break to watch the ladies train. Take a look." Ukitake said with a smile, and the spiky-haired man nodded slowly as he walked forward to look down at the two women.

"Hey, aren't that Rukia and one of those humans?" Shuuhei asked, and Ukitake nodded as he sipped on his tea once again just as they heard Rukia's voice down at the training grounds.

"Hado #33: Sokatsui!"

Rukia raised her hands and her palms pointed towards the auburn-haired girl before her, who quickly jumped out of the way when the blue ball of energy shot straight at her.

"Yes, that is Orihime Inoue." Shuuhei continued, and Ukitake chuckled softly to himself as the fighting beneath the two men got a bit wilder. Rukia continued to shoot Sokatsui at Orihime, who successfully used her _Santen Kesshun_ to reflect it, but as soon as the Hado had disappeared Rukia ran towards Orihime with her sword drawn while dodging Orihime's ranged attack. When Orihime stiffened, it looked like Rukia scolded her about something before she returned to attacking the taller girl.

"Hado #4: Byakurai!"

Again Orihime reflected the Hado, but this time she couldn't muster the strength to stop it completely, and she gasped when the Hado penetrated her shield.

Shuuhei sighed heavily as he turned around to return to his Barracks, despite Ukitake's attempts at keeping him here.

"I wish that this security could last… just a little longer." Ukitake muttered as he watched Shuuhei's retreating form, and he continued watching the two girls fight.

ooOoo

"I am gonna crush you, you fucking whore!" Nnoitra roared as he swung his huge axe at Shelly, who disappeared by using _Sonido_, only to appear in the air above him. Her eyes were narrowed, and she looked like she was ready to kill anyone at that moment.

"Too slow, Nnoitra-sama." she muttered as she casually pointed a finger at Nnoitra, and a sphere of pinkish white started growing at the very tip of her fingernail.

"Wha-" Nnoitra started only grin when he spotted what she was doing, and he turned around so he could meet the Cero head on.

"Do your worst, sweetheart, but just remember that it's futile! You cannot harm me in any way!" Nnoitra roared happily as he watched the Cero grow bigger and bigger until it was almost twice as big as herself. Nnoitra glared at the Cero as drops of sweat began to run down his forehead, because of the vast Reiatsu created by the huge orb of energy, but he refused to let the strain spreading in his body be seen by Shelly.

"Fire it already!" he growled in annoyance, and prepared to leap towards her when she pulled back her hand only to thrust it forward so the Cero was pushed towards Nnoitra, who stopped moving as a grin spread on his face.

With a malicious laughter he waited for the Cero to make an impact with him, only to widen his eyes when the materialized energy began to slowly push through his _Hierro_. **(AN2)**

"What the hell is this?" he roared in anger as he tried to get out of the way, but then the Cero exploded around him, and Nnoitra was thrown through the air until he hit something solid. The only worrying thing was that that solid "something" just so happened to be Grimmjow.

"Havin' fun Nnoitra? I thought that Aizen told us not to let her get into any fight, or else he'd skin us alive or somethin' like that." Grimmjow said as he glared down at the _Quinto _Espada with a murderous look in his aqua eyes, and Nnoitra swallowed heavily before his hatred came back full force, and he took a quick look at his torso where most of his skin looked like something had fried it on something way too hot.

"That damn bitch! I'll make her pay!" Nnoitra growled as he got on his knees, only to get slammed into the ground by a Kido-spell.

"My, my… seems like you need to talk with Aizen, huh Nnoitra?"

Gin's voice reached the two Arrancar, and when Grimmjow turned around to look at the silver-haired Shinigami he narrowed his eyes when he saw Kaname Tousen behind him.

"This time I didn't do shit, Tousen. Just to your information." the former Espada growled as he glared at the dark skinned, blind man who turned his head in the direction of Grimmjow's voice, and slowly nodded.

"I am fully aware that you didn't start anything this time, Grimmjow. Other than abandoning the new recruit you were supposed to look after, of course. Go find her, and bring her to the throne room. Aizen-sama wishes to talk with her." Kaname snarled, and Grimmjow fisted his hands tightly as he glared at the former Captain with so much loathe and hate in his gaze that Nnoitra and Gin quickly looked away from the two of them.

"In that case, Tousen-_sama_, I'll go and fetch her immediately. I can't have Aizen waiting, now can I?" Grimmjow sneered, and turned around to go find Shelly.

"Oi brat where are you? Aizen wants to talk with ya!" he roared, and stopped when he felt her Reiatsu approach him quickly. Before long she appeared before him, and looked into his aqua eyes with her own emotionless red orbs.

"Aizen wants to talk with ya, brat. Get presentable, and follow me." Grimmjow muttered as he looked around to make sure that none of the Espada or Shinigami was around, before he ruffled her hair, and earned himself a dirty glare from the normally composed Arrancar.

"Please refrain from doing that, Grimmjow-sama." she muttered, before she moistened a few fingers with her tongue, and wiped away the few smudges of dirt that could be seen on her face, but when she turned her attention to her ruined dress she knew right away that it was beyond saving.

"He ruined my clothes…" she muttered silently before she turned her attention towards Nnoitra, who still was bound to the ground by that Kido-spell, and she walked over to him with determination shining in her eyes. Grimmjow couldn't help but grin when he saw her yank the Espada off his feet, and then slap him hard before she returned to Grimmjow side without as much as a smile gracing her face.

"Was it necessary to slap the bastard?" Grimmjow asked as he walked towards the building Shelly had been thrown out off, with said Arrancar right behind him, and she nodded stiffly.

"Nnoitra-sama ruined my dress, and I was rather fond of it actually." she said silently as she dusted it off to the best her abilities, while walking just a tad faster than before, and Grimmjow suppressed a snicker that was making its way up his throat.

"Sure… well we're here." Grimmjow said as they stopped before the big doors that slowly opened, and the two Arrancars walked into the enormous room without uttering a sound.

ooOoo

Orihime stared at the black-haired Arrancar before her with wide and scared eyes. He had just removed one arm on the two Shinigami who had accompanied her through the Dangai, but it didn't look like she was going back to the World of the Living after all. She was not going to see Ichigo again for quite some time, possibly never again, but for some reason she didn't feel fear creep its way into her mind.

'_It's probably shock.'_ she thought to herself as she slowly fisted her hands, made Ayame and Shun'o heal the Shinigami, and prepared to speak but the Arrancar beat her to it.

"Huh… I must say that's quite an amazing ability you possess… to heal wounds _that_ deep. Now come with me, woman."

His cold and monotone voice made the hairs at the back of her head stand on end, and she felt a shiver run through her body as she stared into the Arrancar's two piercing green eyes with her own wide gray ones. She opened her mouth, preparing to speak, but again the Arrancar interrupted her.

"Don't speak, 'yes' is all I want to hear. If you say anything other than that, people will die. I don't mean you," he stopped talking momentarily as three separate portals opened to reveal pictures of Ichigo, Toshiro and Rangiku who all were fighting for their lives. "but rather those who are closest to you." he finished, and Orihime's eyes widened even further.

"Don't ask any questions; don't tell me anything, you have no rights. The only thing you do have is the rope holding the blade to the guillotine safely suspended above the necks of your friends." he continued, and Orihime's hands clenched painfully as she waited for him to finish his speech.

"Make no mistake, little girl, this is _not_ a negotiation… it's an order." he continued, and looked closely at the auburn-haired teenage girl before him.

"For some reason Aizen-sama has decided that he wants your powers. He dispatched me here with orders to bring you back unharmed." his cold and untouched eyes forced her not to look away, and then he finally finished his speech.

"I'll only say this one more time… come with me, little girl."

* * *

Thank you for putting up with me since I am so slow on updating these days! Please review and I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible!

**AN1: www dot kawaii-mobile dot com / 2012 / 05 / guilty-crown / guilty-crown-inori-yuzuriha-640x960-4/ (remember to remove the spaces in between and replace 'dot' with . if you wish to see a picture of Shelly's outfit)**

**AN2: Nnoitra claims to have the toughest **_**Hierro**_** of all the Espada. **_**Hierro**_** makes an Arrancar's skin harder to penetrate and it is almost impossible to wound for normal Shinigami.** **(Kenpachi Zaraki is of course not in that category as it took him almost no effort at all to kick Nnoitra's ass after Ichigo was defeated by him and Tesla)**


End file.
